


Skin to Skin - Kristanna

by kristannashoe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: Firsts. Good and bad.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	Skin to Skin - Kristanna

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for death. This will give it away, but I don’t want to upset anyone more than this already will. 
> 
> Just a little reality to my favorite ship.

Skin to Skin

With a long love story, comes a lot of verses and lines. The subtext being filled with kisses and sweet gestures. Time isn’t of the essence when love is present. Kristoff knew what it was to lose and be without such a feeling, as did Anna. Both were united in a time where love was being chased but not each other. It sort of happened in the fairytale way; they found it within each other when they weren’t seeking it. After the near death experience, there was healing to be done. But Anna and Kristoff took things step by step in a cautious and careful manner. 

__

Their first encounter came rather quickly considering how long they knew each other. Kristoff was ever so gentle with Anna and everywhere they touched, it was as if electricity was pulsing through their bodies. Adding more rhythm and rhyme to the verses of their love story. Perfectly synchronized, skin to skin, they became one. Every once of their being bursting with passion and fieriness that only the two knew was their own language. 

That was a beautiful first for the young couple. Firsts are always an adventure, whether great or devastating. 

__

As time rolls on, Anna as a queen gave her a great deal of stress and exhaustion. Kristoff did everything in his power to help his queen. It wasn’t before long that she was with child. The couple was filled with zeal at the thought of becoming parents. 

“I am so nervous. I don’t know how to be a good father… I… I didn’t have one”, Kristoff said to his bride.

“Honey, everything you are to me is proof enough you will be the most amazing father to our baby”, Anna reassures her husband.

He kisses her gently in thanks. 

__

Days keep going by and a bassinet is brought into the royals’ room as the swelling of Anna’s belly grows with each sun setting. Toys and baby clothing are also finding themselves filling the drawers and space of the large suite.

“You know, skin to skin with the baby after it’s born is the best way to connect with it. To secure the bond with the mother”, Anna says from her pile of books on the bed. 

“Oh yeah? What about the father?”, Kristoff asks from his own book across the room.

“You will be able to find out! You can come lay next to me after they’re born”, Anna smiles.

__

The joy and excitement for the sound of little feet on the wooden floors one day all seemed to collide as Anna rose from her place on the throne. After a long day of listening to the needs of her subjects, a sharp pain nails itself in her side. 

“Ah!”, Anna falls to her knees. A couple of guards see and sprint towards the queen. 

“G…get Kristoff…”, she now has tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Moments later, Kristoff is at her side holding up his bride. Gerda is instructing them to get Anna to their bed chambers and she will call in the hand maidens. 

__

“Kristoff… there’s.. too much pain… there’s.. blood”, Anna is stripped of her queen garments and a towel covers her body. Gerda and the women are quick to clean the mess, but their stoic expressions aren’t hiding the concern in their eyes. For Anna… was 2 months early for labor to arrive. Kristoff felt a twinge in his stomach as he continues to wipe his wife’s forehead of the droplets of sweat littered across it. Anna begins to weep as the pressure down low gets more painful. 

“She must push now, your Highness will you…”, one of the hand maiden speaks.

“NO! Kristoff is to stay…”, Anna is barely able to speak. 

Kristoff gulps and the lady nods in understanding. 

Anna begins the grueling task of giving birth to their first child. Kristoff is at one side, holding one leg up as he lovingly whispers encouragements in her ear. Several minutes go by and…

The baby is born. The cord is cut. 

Another moment goes by. 

But,

There is no cry heard from the arms of Gerda. Kristoff’s face is as pale as snow as he realizes what is happening. She wipes the baby’s eyes of the mess and sees them not opening. Anna lifts her head slowly, and narrows her eyes on the undersized figure’s little chest… not moving. Kristoff exhales and stumbles backward. 

Anna lays her head back down and stares blankly at the crown molding of the ceiling. Tears stream from the sides of her eyes as she speaks, “Boy or girl?”

“Boy, your majesty”, Gerda speaks and you can hear the echo of her voice the room is so silent. 

“Let me have him”, Anna requests and she slowly goes to place the stillborn child on the queen’s damp chest. The premature baby was so tiny compared to Anna’s little hands. 

“Leave Us”, she commands and the women quickly clean and take the soiled things from the room. Anna lies skin to skin with her lifeless son. Tears don’t cease as she rubs his little back. Kristoff can barely see in front of him as the cries pour from his soul, climbing onto the bed with Anna. 

“Skin to skin. So.. the baby and I are bonded forever”, Anna sniffs. Kristoff is close enough so her head can rest on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, little one. I’m.. sorry I couldn’t carry you any longer. You left us too soon. I’m sorry I can’t see your first smile, hear your first laugh… see your first steps… for those firsts are…”, she can no longer speak due to the sobs that escape her lips. 

Kristoff is crying as he pulls their son to his chest. 

“My son… you would have been loved more than I could ever have words to explain….”

___

On the north hill, next to the stones of her parents, Anna stood beside the smallest one. “Jon Agnar Bjorgman” scribed into the gray stone, letters painted black. The scene was different though, Anna wasn’t alone. Kristoff held tightly to her waist, Elsa was right on her other side as tears didn’t cease. The pain of loss isn’t foreign to them, but it never gets easier. Anna is just grateful she wasn’t to mourn behind lock doors, but surrounded by everyone she has ever loved. 


End file.
